Yesterday Within You
by EmilyRamsey
Summary: Sarah knew she made a mistake as soon as she returned home, back to her toys and costumes. Jareth gave her everything she asked from him; she remembered every line from the Labyrinth when she need Toby but then as soon as she appeared in her room 13 words screamed into her mind that she wished she had remembered sooner "That the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl"


Summary: Sarah knew she made a mistake as soon as she returned home… back to her toys and costumes. Jareth gave her everything she asked from him and more; she remembered every line from the Labyrinth when she need to get Toby but then as soon as she appeared in her room 13 words screamed into her mind that she wished she had remembered sooner… "That the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl"

As this is anonymous no one knows me personally on here… I can truly be free and write what I want without cause or concern who might find out…I have recently experience heart ache and I let myself get to a point where I would self-harm. I firstly want to state I don't encourage anyone to do this to themselves… you should never harm yourself because of the pain brought on from other people's feelings and actions towards you. Experiencing pain makes you a stronger person, don't ever be afraid to experience pain… embrace it and learn from it.

There are only two people who could handle this story and are Sarah and Jareth… I just hope I do them justice. This is M rated and I warn has themes including self-harm and sexual situations. If you are offended by this please stop reading now, however if you would like to read my story please comment and be kind, this is my first story loaded on here.

To the loves of my past and present

For showing me the pain that love can cause… and the actions that you shouldn't take

To my family and dear friends,

For showing me the joy love can bring… if it were not for them this story would have a vastly different ending…

Thank you and enjoy :- )

Sitting at her vanity table, Sarah looked at the girl in the mirror, touching her face with her fingers and moving her face side to side… " _There is beauty there… somewhere. There must have been at one stage for him to love me"_ she thought sadly to herself. Sarah took the key that was in her purse pocket and unlocked the bottom draw of her vanity and took out a candle that had about another 10cms left on it before it would melt away, a box of matches, a usb thumb key, one glass, a small hand towel, a bottle of scotch and a pocket knife. The same ritual has started to begin… Step 1: Plugging in her USB device into her stereo and played her special music… You Ruined me has come on and Sarah starts to hum to herself the melody and then starts to sing " _Job well done, Standing ovation, Yeah you got what you wanted, I guess you won"_. Step 2: Pour the scotch into the glass half way and start to sip the sickly yet golden liquid that started to relax her mind. Step 3: Lay hand towel down on the vanity table Step 4: Light Candle with matches and have another drink.

Sarah gets closer to the candle nearly touching the tip of the flame to her nose, her breath is making the candle flicker back and forth, and glowing each time it goes from a small tiny flame into a bigger one. The wax is turning to droplets that look like tears and it starts to drip down the side of the candle " _Look is cries my tears for me"_. Sarah laid her arm down on the top of the towel, covering the vanity tables top so it does get burnt. Sarah picks up the candle and starts to tilt it " _Time for another drink"_ she grabs the glass of scotch and finishes the last drop… with the last drop of liquid going down her throat the candle is now at a 90 degree angle and wax drips onto Sarah's arm. Stinging at first… " _Ahh…..no more pain… no more hurting"_ Sarah's mind went blank starts to feel the skin burn for those brief 10secs while the song keeps playing _"'Cause you play me like a symphony, Play me till your fingers bleed, I'm your greatest masterpiece, You ruin me"_. The wax from the candle was starting to harden on the Sarah's skin, Sarah put the candle down on the table and took the old faithful knife in her hand and flipped it so the sharp blade glistened in the light of candle with the faint stain of blood. Sarah ran the blade down her arm and started to scrap the wax of her arm, leaving little red marks up and down her arm.

Grabbing the moisturizing lotion on the left side of the table she rub it into her sick so the red would be less noticeable in the morning and would be a faint shade of pink. Sarah looked up at herself in the mirror… her face was red now, tears silently streaming down her face " _Jareth… I'm so sorry I made such a stupid mistake if I only knew what you truly meant at the time, life would be different"_.

Jareth was in his private rooms; both legs were elegantly slumped over the left arm of the leather chair that sat in the corner of his room by the fire place. His right hand held a very large goblet bejeweled with sapphires and rubies containing 30yr old scotch from his own special reserve. Suddenly the window in his room blew open from a rather large violent gust of wind with one word echoing throughout the room "JARETH" the voice yelled….. _"SARAH"_ and with that one cry of his name Jareth was no longer a man but an owl flying towards his Sarah.


End file.
